Wendy the Good Little Witch
Portuguese Title: Luísa, a Boa Bruxinha Plot The Wendy comics frequently feature Wendy's "aunties", Thelma, Velma and Zelma, with whom she shares a cottage in a haunted forest. The story "Remember When" recounts how Wendy was abandoned as a baby on their doorstep. The sisters tried to raise her to practice black magic, but Wendy consistently called on good spirits for white magic, frustrating her aunties. Unlike Wendy, her aunts have green wartish skin of the type associated with Halloween witches. One story states that the reason for this is because witches don't get enough sleep. She prefers to do her witchcraft the old fashioned way since her meeting with Willow. She has potion to turn people good. The ingredients contain sweet herbs, spices, and sunbeams. Wendy's Comic Series 'Wendy the Good Little Witch (1960)' The first comic series with 97 Comic/Books. 'Wendy Witch World (1961-1974)' The second comic series with 53 Comic/Books. 'Wendy the Good Little Witch (1991-1994)' The third comic series with 15 Comic/Books. 'Wendy and the New Kids on the Block (1991)' Another story about Wendy with 3 Comic/Books. Wendy and her three aunts must leave the Enchanted Forest and come to the "real" world to flee a vengeful witch, Atrocia. Wendy gets a job as backup singer on NKOTB records. Appearance in Harvey works 'Comic Series' *Casper: The Friendly Ghost (1952) *Spooky (1955) *Casper: The Friendly Ghost (1955) *Casper's Ghostland (1958) *Casper: The Friendly Ghost (1958) *Spooky Spooktown (1961) (Harvey) *Tuff Ghosts Starrings Spooky (1962) *Nightmare & Casper (1963) *TV Casper and Company (1963) *Casper and Nightmare (1964) *Astro Comics (1968) (Harvey) *Spooky Haunted House (1972) *Casper and Wendy (1972) *Casper Space Ship (1972) *Casper and Spooky (1972) *Casper and the Ghostly Trio (1972) *Casper in Space (1973) *Friendly Ghost Casper: Tales of Wonder (1974) *Casper: Fun and Fantasy (1976) *Friendly Ghost Casper: The Wishing Cake and Other Stories (1977) *Casper and... (1987) *Casper and the Spectrals (2009) *Harvey Comics Treasury (2010) 'Which is Witch TV Short (1958)' Which is Witch is an old short involving dating and sports. It is 5 minutes 27 seconds in length. It opens with Casper and Spooky playing baseball while walking along invisibly. They then both fade into view. Spooky exclaims his happiness about them having the whole day to play together. Casper expresses reluctance that this cannot be since he has a date with Wendy. Spooky expresses his rage at girls, who are joy-killers. Mailboxes fade into view called Witch Wendy and Witch Hazel. Wendy and Hazel are friends who live together in a two-story red house with a chimney. Hazel wishes Wendy a happy time at this beach (where her date with Casper will be) and takes off on her broomstick. It has a switch on the end to operate. Hazel's broom puffs out smoke like an engine-powered vehicle and seems to stall before taking off, kicking her into the air. Casper then arrives on time for the date, and Wendy invites him into her home while she gets ready. Little do they know, Spooky has followed Casper, seething with jealousy over being abandoned. He is initially invisible and fades into sight only after they've gone in. Casper and Wendy soon come out carrying the supplies for their date. Casper appears to be showing off by taking more than his fair share. Perhaps ghosts are stronger than witches, it's not like they have any muscles to injure. Overlooking, Spooky exclaims "anyone who plays with girls is a square!". Now at the beach, Casper has gone from his normally naked (or actually, wearing a sheet) appearance to also wearing shorts. Wendy has changed out of her red witch hood into a two-piece grey-beige bathing suit. Casper politely "Miss Wendy" a seat. She mirrors his bow and exclaims "thank you sir!" Meanwhile, Spooky is lurking behind a nearby docking pillar. Spooky then dives under the sand, leaving his hat behind. This indicates that, if he too (like Casper) wears a sheet for visibility, which he can turn invisible and intangible, he is not able (or willing to) do so with his trademark bowler hat. Spooky pulls a crab out of the sand (exhibiting the same ability to physically affect things while intangible that Casper often does. He then dashes offscreen, leaving his hat behind in mid-air, and returns so quickly (without the crab) that he is able to catch it on his head again. In the meanwhile, Casper is putting an umbrella up to shade the sitting Wendy from the sun... It turns out, Spooky put the crab in the umbrella, and it drops right on Wendy's lap! She yelps in surprise as it bounces off and lances on the sand, leaping in the air with frizzy hair. She lands and collapses into the chair, watching the snapping crab crab-walk off the right of the screen. Casper comes over and helps to fix her chair. In spite of his gentlemanly actions, Wendy believes he did this prank on her, and exclaims "how could you!?" Casper claims he doesn't understand it, while Spooky chuckles, watching from a distance. Wendy tries to get past this while getting a picnic basket. 'The New Casper Cartoon Show (TV) (1963-1969)' She became a frequent supporting character in the series. 'Casper (Live Action Movie) (1995)' Airdate: May 26, 1995 Christina Ricci's character of Kat in Universal's Casper movie was originally named Wendy in the script, but to avoid having to purchase the rights to the Wendy character, the name was changed at the last minute. The film does, however, show several hints that the character was originally Wendy, such as the red hoodie Kat wears in the film during one scene that resembles Wendy's robe from the comics. 'Casper Meets Wendy (Live Action Movie) (1998)' Airdate: September 22, 1998 The film opens with the tail end of a Friday night baseball game. With the bases loaded, the home team wins by a narrow margin as the batter hits the ball out of the park. Both the celebration of the home team and fans and the dread of losing for the visiting team are cut short as a mysterious spaceship floats over the park, thus snatching the attention of everybody there: the players, the fans, the hot dog and popcorn vendors, and the announcer. After the ship performs a tune, it dissipates into three floating balls of light. One of them forms into a ghost who initially appears as an alien, but thereafter, is revealed to be Fatso (voiced by Jess Harnell), a member of The Ghostly Trio, who releases gas which hits the scoreboard, causing it to explode, also sparking terror. The other two ghosts of the trio, Stinky (voiced by Bill Farmer), and Stretch (voiced by Jim Ward), join in, causing panic in the park, as everybody scatters. Casper (voiced by Jeremy Foley), a shy, friendly ghost (whom all three ghosts are uncles to), arrives, attempting to settle the rattled crowd, but the people are just as scared. The park is eventually empty, as Casper's uncles plan a vacation. Meanwhile, an evil dark wizard named Desmond Spellman (George Hamilton) is settled down in his mansion. He is the greatest warlock to ever exist, until the Oracle (voiced by Pauly Shore) tells him that in the future Wendy the Good Little Witch (Hilary Duff) will be the greatest witch to ever exist, and so he plots to kill the "little mole rat", with the advised "Mystic Abyss". He creates two warlock enforcers: Jules (Richard Moll), and Vincent (Vincent Schiavelli) with a mix of chemicals in a food processor, exposure to thunder and lightning, and a spill over his catwalk balcony. He assigns them to go to Wendy's address (which the oracle printed on Desmonds' fax machine) and bring her to him. They prove what they think is a simple task by firing their hand guns through the wall. Meanwhile, Wendy is living in the country with her three witch aunts Gerti (Cathy Moriarty), Gabby (Shelley Duvall), and Fanny (Teri Garr). While Wendy attempts to befriend the local paper boy, her aunts foil it by slingshotting a green ball of goo at the boy, thus causing the newspapers to automatically slap him. Wendy is angered and tries to prove herself to them when Jules and Vincent arrive with the purpose of abducting her. They begin attacking with their hand guns. She and her aunts narrowly escape Desmond's men as Wendy turns their weapons into water guns and traps them in a cage. To keep Wendy safe from Desmond, she and her aunts hideout and vacation at a resort hotel, which is actually the same hotel in which Casper and his uncles are vacationing. Casper and Wendy meet in a barn and, due to their nice personalities and having been bossed around by their respective relatives, they become great friends. They then realize that her aunts and his uncles might not get along with each other, because ghosts and witches are natural enemies. As a part of their plan to convince them to get along, he gets his uncles to haunt a dance, and she convinces her aunts to attend as well. The Ghostly Trio possesses three men at the party and end up flirting with the three witches. Though everything seems to go well, the plan is foiled when the possession wears off and the ghosts' real selves are revealed to Wendy's aunts, who bluffingly threaten them with magic. Later, Wendy tells Casper about Desmond and that she and her aunts can't use powerful magic, begging him not to tell anyone about this. Unfortunately, when the Trio suspects that Casper is protecting the witches, Casper is pressured into breaking his promise and telling them that the witches cannot use powerful magic, prompting the Trio to attack Wendy and her aunts. Wendy feels she has no choice but to fight them and uses a spell to cover them in plaster. This action is picked up by Desmond's magic tracker. Of course, Wendy is distraught that Casper broke his promise, and their friendship comes to an end. The witches are then attacked by Jules and Vincent. Before Wendy and her aunts have a chance to escape, Desmond arrives and tries to cast Wendy into the Mystic Abyss to kill her, but Casper dives in to save her. Her aunts try to fight Desmond but they aren't powerful enough. Luckily, before Desmond can throw Casper in along with Wendy, a giant three-eyed monster pops up and frightens the evil wizard, causing him to fall into the Abyss instead. The monster turns out to be the Ghostly Trio, who combined together to defeat him. While they hold the Abyss open, Wendy's aunts pull her and Casper out of it. As they are now saved, Casper and Wendy reconcile their friendship. As a bonus, the Oracle proclaims that Wendy is the greatest witch because she did something no other witch ever did: she befriended a ghost (Casper). Finally, Wendy, her aunts, Casper, and his uncles all bid each other goodbye, but Casper and Wendy reassure each other that they'll be together again soon. Category:Book / Comic / Manga Category:Others (without Show) Category:1960-1969 Category:1970-1979 Category:1980-1989 Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:1950-1959